rebel_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Governors
As of patch 1.3.3, there are eight different governors which you can choose to command in your attempt to stabilize the region. Each of them have different play styles and almost all of them change the game mechanics or add a new initiative. The governors are (in order of unlocking): The Civil Servant, The Economist, The General, The Banker, The Smuggler, The Warlord, The Tank Commander and The Development Director Note: In the mobile version, this unlocking order is different. Scroll below for the mobile version. The Civil Servant: Unlock Criteria: The Civil Servant is unlocked by default. Tooltip: "The default choice. A reliable pair of hands." Effects: None. The Civil Servant is the default governor and has no special initiatives or effects on the game. The Economist: Unlock Criteria: The Economist is unlocked after you beat a game on normal or above with the Civil Servant. Tooltip: "A long term thinker. Works on an annual budget." Effects: The Economist's main feature is that he receives the entire annual budget every April. This allows him to kickstart civilian works immediately - no insurgent will spawn during the first year. Corruption increases faster. Unique Initiatives: * Bank Reserve Increase (Government): Massive inflation reduction. Remember that the increase in inflation depends on how much you have recently spent in the same initiative category: if you got a lot inflation from the Civilian category and use this initiative, you should switch your spending to Government or Military initiatives, otherwise your inflation level will shoot right back up again * Non-Essential Spending Freeze (Government): Same as above, but decreases Support level. Rarely useful, as inflation remains moderate in the mid-late game. The General: Unlock Criteria: The General is unlocked after you beat a game on normal or above with the Economist. Tooltip: "A senior member in the National army. Strong advocate for military solutions." Effects: The General starts with military initiatives unlocked, and a randomly placed Garrison but almost anything that helps civilians are more expensive. It is possible to have National soldiers already deployed at the start of the insurgency, but this should be done carefully: too little Civilian funding often results in a delay on the first Stabilized zone and a Reputation hemorrhage. Unique Initiatives: * Martial Law (Government): Restores your Reputation to 8 if it is lower than 8. * Underbarrel Attachments (Military): A stronger, cheaper version of National Soldiers upgrades. * Artillery Upgrades (Military): As above. Both initiatives stack with regular upgrades, resulting in the strongest National Soldiers in the game. The Banker: Unlock Criteria: The Banker is unlocked after you beat a game on normal or above with the General. Tooltip: "A smooth talking financier. Doesn't like spending money." Effects: You earn more money if you have unspent money. This has great synergy with the Advisors who increase starting money. Staying above $20 or so gives a steady trickle of funds, and keeps inflation low by spreading out purchases. Interests can snowball in the late game. Unique Initiatives: * Print Money (Government): $12 for a significant inflation increase. Use it when you don't expect to invest in any initiative for the next year or so, and reap the interests. * Hire Lobbyists (Government): A straight-up +7 Reputation. * Buisness Advisers (Military): Soldiers increase support level. Stacks with the Interpreters branch. The Smuggler: Unlock Criteria: The Smuggler is unlocked after you beat a game on normal or above with the Banker. Tooltip: "A 'retired' black market operator. Comfortable with chaos." Effects: Gets money from Corruption, but increases Corruption impact on Support level. A fairly powerful effect in the early game: Anti-Corruption initiatives are more expensive but can usually be delayed, since you actually have a reason to let it grow somewhat, and extra income is always helpful. Unique Initiatives: * Bribe Insurgent (Government): Disbands some on-map insurgent units at a significant cost. * Temporary Crackdown (Government): Wipes out Corruption (but not corruption risk) almost completely. Use as an emergency button if corruption starts draining your Reputation. * Cut Corners (Military): A very powerful Initiative that makes National Soldiers faster to train. They will also be weaker, but the heavy lifting can be left to Coalition soldiers while the National block the paths of retreat. Exceptional synergy with the Drill Sergeant Advisor. * Military Inc. (Military): National Soldiers provide money but increase Corruption. * Sell Arms (Military): Weakens National Soldiers for money. The amount is fairly substantial but the penalty can be severe, especially since Cut Corners already leaves the National weaker. The Warlord: Unlock Criteria: The Warlord is unlocked after you beat all maps on brutal. Tooltip: "Controversial and ruthless. Can call on large personal militia." Effects: National Soldiers only cost $1, but each of the soldiers must later be paid cash in a manner similar to Coalition duty tours. Failure to pay results in a choice between a large Corruption increase or the Soldier defecting to the Insurgent. In addition, recruiting a National Soldier generates a lot more Corruption Risk than normal - buying them in quick succession is likely to result in death by Corruption. All Coalition soldiers past the first one cost more than usual due to cheap nationals. Unique Initiatives: All Warlord initiatives decrease Support Level, making them dangerous to use in the early game. They have a distinct bad-guy flavor text. Local Militia is already funded at the start, but Local Police Recruitment is much more expensive. * Blackmail Journalist (Government): +5 reputation and decreases Support Level. Free to buy ($0). * Civilian Shakedown (Government): Trade Support Level for money. Helpful if the soldiers unexpectedly demand a bonus to remain loyal. * Compulsory Work (Government): Initiative are implemented faster, but Support Level decreases. * Intimidation Tactics (Military): Trade Support Level for a boost to National Soldiers. * Punish Deserter (Military): As above. The Tank Commander : ' ''Unlock Criteria: Win a map on Brutal with the Warlord. Tooltip: "A big believer in tanks. Likes to crush enemies with heavy armor" Effects: The first Coalition Soldier and the first two National Soldiers are tanks. This can be a large boost or a liability, depending on terrain (tanks are able to go onto mountains after main roads are constructed there) Civilian initiatives are more expensive (similar to the General effect), and the tank commander also has to pay more for unlocking drones, air strikes and garrison. This comes on top of tanks being more expensive than regular soldiers, so the tank commander will be short on cash in the early game and maps will typically be more challenging than with other governors. Unique Initiatives: Thematically, the Tank Commander is comic relief. * Tank Justice (Government): Reduces both Corruption and Support Level for $0. * Advanced Driving Classes (Military): Tanks have a much lower impact on local support. Useful if fighting in populated areas. * Extra Tank (Military): Gives a fourth tank. This initiative should be passed: the Tank Commander sorely needs infantry to fight in mountains. * Fuel Hoarding (Military): Units move faster, Support Level decreases. '''The Development Director: Unlock Criteria: Win on Brutal as the Tank Commander. Tooltip: "A skilled micromanager. Priorities zones for development" Effects: Essentially the opposite of the General, the Development Director already has all three discussions funded, allowing you to kick start without increasing additional inflation. However, she only has access to three Coalition Soldiers and they cost exactly like the last 3, putting the user under even more military pressure than before. Even more, she can also hire Experts that can be deployed as a soldier to zones and start constructing them. If they roll out an unfunded initiative, $1 will be used and the cost of that initiative will be reduced in the future in return, they will also priorities local concerns. However, they will not work if there are soldiers in that zone, as they find it disturbing and will get killed in any insurgent attacks in that zone if now driven out. You can hire experts but anywhere after the first hired expert will require danger pay. Unique Initiatives: All of them have to do with the experts * Hire experts(Government): Hire experts to help stabilize the region. * Project Managers(Government): Useful for rapid stabilization, this allows the experts to roll out any initiatives like they are nothing. * ATV Transport(Government): Not very useful unless the place you want them to go is very far away, this significantly speeds up the expert's movement speed. * Unofficial Procurement(Government): Very bad late game, only buy this if you are short on cash and can win very early as corruption will be your down fall late game. * Secure Compounds(Military): Requiring garrisons, this will slow down insurgent attacks up to 2 strength, buying you more time for soldiers to come and protect the experts. Mobile Version - Unlocking Governors The order of unlocking governors are: Civil Servant '''- Unlocked by default '''Economist - Win on the Saffron Fields (Normal or Higher Difficulty) General - Win on Mountain Pass (Normal or Higher Difficulty) Banker - Win on the Southern Desert (Normal or Higher Difficulty) Smuggler - Win on Pistachio Forest (Normal or Higher Difficulty) Warlord - Win on all default maps on brutal Tank Commander - Win as Warlord on Brutal Development Director - Win as Tank Commander on Brutal Trivia * The governor 'Civil Servant' is featured in the PC trailer. * The Development Experts being unable to work when soldiers are present is a complete opposite in real life soldiers are known to be attached to Development teams to provide Security and Engineering support, hence the reason why Development Teams are unable to work with Soldiers in-game is a mysteryCategory:Governors